User blog:The Wayward Daughter/Users Reborn - The Fanfiction
Hello everyone, and welcome to Users Reborn - The Fanfiction. The premise of this story is adapted from Heroes and Heroes Reborn, except that it stars, well, us. I figured that it would be fun to create a fanfiction based off of us all having powers and such. So, except some drama, a lot of humor, and perhaps even some romance (but you never know..) Premise So basically, all of us are ordinary people that live in America (I'm not going worldwide, otherwise this story will continue until I've been killed twice..) but all of us have different nationalities. The thing that brought us to America was the pull of our powers, which we will all discover throughout the story. From there, characters meet, and it sets up a larger narrative that effects everyone. EDIT: Lots of people have added in their history that they've always had knowledge of their powers, so then the idea of people discovering their powers will be scrapped, however, the characters will have to learn how to control their powers then. Characters Major Characters Everyone is allowed one major character, and these characters have arcs based off of themselves discovering their powers. Every major character gets three powers of their choice. Minor Characters Everyone is allowed two minor characters. These characters will pop up in the story arc of the major character that they are connected to. Each one of these characters has one power. Template Name: Nationality: Residence (must be an American City): Age: Powers: Relationship Status: (If you want your character to be romantically involved with another character in this story, then mention that here, and if your specific to which character, also mention that here.) Personality: (Keep this to key points) History: (Again, keep this short, to highlight key points of a character's history that highlight how they are) Family: Friends: (This can include minor characters, and perhaps other major characters as well) Photo: (For galleries, banners, etc.) Occupation: Alias: Character Roster The Storyline Season 1 - Formidable But Not Triumphant Episode 1 - Pilot ???'s POV (Location - Classified) "Yes, thank you Madame DeChauffle. Now please, get the hell out of my office." The small, middle aged woman quickly scampered out, her hair flopping around like a crazed woman as she quickly leaves my office and closes the door. At that moment, I turned around in my large office chair to face my window, where I noticed it was stormy outside. Just how I liked it, and it was the perfect analogy to describe what was to come. I set a tablet on my lap and looked down at it, my finger sliding across the screen at various intervals. Short clips of various people showed up, however, these various people were..special. In a sense, they could have simply passed off as normal people, but there was one thing that would make that conclusion false - every one of these people had powers. "It seems that my theory was correct - their powers drew them to America, to start a new life and prosper. However, that's not enough, because alone, they are simply vigilantes that might draw onto the backpage of a D-List newspaper." I think for a moment, swinging my office chair in thought. "We need these...humans...to become front-page news and important...if not to America, then at least to me." A crack of lightning flashed across my window as I set the tablet on my desk and stand up, gazing out of the window. "Ah yes, thunderstorms send people into a panic. Likewise, what would happen if the right humans with these powers interact?" My lips slowly curve into a smirk. "Then a storm would brew. And I know just how to do it. I have to be everywhere and nowhere, sometimes strangers, other times a friend. And then, the storm shall brew." A boom of thunder roars as the wind outside picks up, but I seem unfazed by this storm. This storm would be nothing compared to the damage that is coming. And the world better be watching. ------ Z Madison's POV (Location: Pharmacy in Portland, Maine (also known as Oregon XD)) Category:Blog posts